


orange is the color

by Czwizard, v_ichigo_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czwizard/pseuds/Czwizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/pseuds/v_ichigo_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata hates waiting and Kageyama hates the color orange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orange is the color

Hinata had been coming to Karasuno Cafe every Wednesday for nearly four years at exactly 8:00 am. The cafe sometimes had a lot of customers but Hinata didn’t mind waiting. He didn’t mind waiting to order his coffee, which is usually just black but with lots of milk and sugar that he usually just adds himself. Hinata always thought that it didn’t really make it a black anymore since he adds so much more to it. There might be a name for it, but Hinata was too lazy to google it.  It never takes long to make a black coffee, and it was common sense to think that it would really take less than five minutes. So really, Hinata didn’t mind waiting.

But you can only wait to a certain extent can’t you? Today, Hinata had come at his usual time, unusually cheerful. Well, seeing that it was Hinata, it wasn’t unusual to be cheerful. So Hinata just thought he had needed an extra jump in his step. Hinata entered the cafe and took in the aroma of coffee. He was fourth in line, which was rare since the cafe was a nice place to really anyone.

_I might actually get my coffee quicker today_ , Hinata pondered thoughtfully.

He was so wrong.

Eventually, the first two people had got their coffee, and Hinata took a big whiff of the smell as they exited, satisfied.

He looked at the person in front of him, busy ordering his own coffee. He had seen him at the cafe often too, just contently drinking his coffee in the corner. Hinata only remembered him because he was always in the same spot, everyday.

The raven haired man ordered and Hinata couldn’t help but eavesdrop. The man ordered a coffee with a name so long, Hinata couldn’t even make out the first word that came out of his mouth. Oh, and it wasn’t over yet. No it wasn’t.

Hinata waited twenty minutes. _Twenty_. Two. Zero. Twenty. Waiting for a single order, he waited twenty minutes.

Maybe Hinata had waited much longer before. But for some reason, he was miffed. Twenty minutes for a single person’s coffee? And from the look of it, it didn’t look like much. Unbelievable.

_Well, obviously not_ , Hinata thinks as weeks go by and the very same customer that had a twenty minute order is in front of him again.

And the next week. And the next. And the next.You could name any solution, Hinata had already tried them all. He got there an hour early. He got there two hours early. He tried coming on a different day. He tried coming out at a different time. _Nothing worked_.  He was always there. In front of him.

Hinata could never tell him off either. He had learned this when a customer had cut in front of him. Before, Hinata had never seen his face, but man…

It was one scary face.

His black eyes were cold and they glinted whenever he looked at something particular. Like whenever he saw face of the latest celebrity, Oikawa Tooru, on TV, he had made a “tch” sound and Hinata made a mental note to himself that if he ever talked to the man, he would not mention it.

He was also so much more taller than Hinata. If you compared the two, it was like comparing a small cup to an aluminum coffee cup. With his looks and his figure, Hinata thought he looked like some kind of gang leader. Or something along the lines of there. And since college student Hinata Shouyou was forever five years old in the brain, he kept thinking that way.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kageyama has caught the Hinata disease, and there is unfortunately no cure.

(He doesn’t know this though.)

As he orders his drink, he hears a guttural noise of exasperation from behind him. He knows it’s the fun-sized orange haired kid, and he forces a smile at the person taking his order, trying his best to appear the slightest bit friendly.

It doesn’t work.

Kageyama lets out a hard sigh as the barista stutters out the wrong coffee name again. It’s not that hard to write “black” on a paper coffee cup. It was always the same person, the same person that got his order wrong. He has to repeat his coffee order many times. And it was just one word. Really.

But he has no problem taking the shrimp’s order. The midget grins that thousand watt smile of his, and Kageyama swears that the whole cafe is staring.

It pisses him off. Of course, for some reason, if a person sees something cute, it’s their nature to destroy it.

(Hinata Shouyou is cute.)

The first time he saw the boy when he was just doing his college homework early on a Wednesday. It had been his first day trying out the cafe, and it had been going pretty well on his part.

It was like a light had burst through the door. Cranky men suddenly smiled a little. Babies quieted their crying.

(He was like the sun.)

Kageyama had found it slightly amusing every time the boy was here. Whether it was 8:00 am on a Wednesday or 7:00 pm on a Friday. The boy seemed to think that it was on purpose when he was always in front of him in line. But it wasn’t.  

(Or was it?)

He breaks out of his train of thought when the barista calls out his name. Behind him, he can feel the orange jump. He walks over to get his drink and starts walking back to his normal seat. It’s never taken, and he would like it to stay that way. It was a nice seat, after all.

Kageyama sits down and takes a sip of his coffee while looking out the window. He grimaces at the taste. The person at the cash register had gotten his order wrong. AGAIN. The barista even added sugar. He hated sweet things.

Angry, he snatches his coffee from his table and walks quickly up to the counter, not caring whether he makes anyone angry the way he cuts them in line.

(He doesn’t see Hinata.)

He bumps into someone. He sees orange and the coffee spilling from his cup. He hears a hiss of pain and a shriek of surprise.

There, he sees the orange kid, covered in very sugary and very hot coffee. The boy lets out a wail of anger. Kageyama tries not to scowl at the inconvenience. He sniffs, continuing to the barista anyway.

“Hey!”

His voice is filled with orange and the sun. Kageyama brushes it aside.

“Hey!” It sounds more forced this time.

Kageyama strains himself not to pour the remaining amount of coffee on his orange hair.  He didn’t like the color orange. It was too loud, too impulsive. The whole color screamed…

Well, whatever.

He tries continuing to the barista without causing a scene. He’s heard enough and seen enough of the boy to last a lifetime. But…

Maybe he should apologize.

He turns around and opens his mouth, the “sorry” waiting on his lips.

Big mistake.

Hot searing liquid is splashed on him, his shirt dripping with coffee. It hurt. It hurt real fucking bad.

It’s the shrimp, holding out his now empty coffee cup like a sword. Kageyama forces himself not to strangle the latter on the spot. A wave of anger rushes through him.

“Dumbass, clean up your mess!”

The kid looks less than delighted at this.

“ _You_ started this!” he fires back, and Kageyama snorts. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

“I-I was going to say sorry,” Kageyama says with a scowl. He wants to punch this kid in the face. “Middle schoolers shouldn’t be drinking coffee anyway.”

The boy screams, incredulous. “I’m a college student!”

Kageyama’s jaw drops open. _He’s_ in college? What is he 5’4, and he’s in college?

“What year?” Kageyama demands.

The boy looks up defiantly.

“Freshman.”

When Kageyama lets out a guttural sound of disbelief, the boy searches in his pockets, and shoves his ID in Kageyama’s face. Kageyama sees the name, _Hinata Shouyou_. He squints. It’s true. He really is a first year in college. Just like him.

For some reason, Kageyama’s heart skips a little.

(Kageyama didn’t notice.)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How come I ordered first but you got your coffee before me???” Hinata shrieks.

“You dumbass, it’s obvious that the barista likes me better.”

“Nuh uh! The barista isn’t the one that takes the orders! It’s Yamaguchi behind the cash register and your face scares him.”

“This is my normal face, you piece of crap!”

“You wanna go?!”

“Sure, let me walk you back to sixth grade. Where’s the nearest middle school?”

“You-”

“Excuse me.” The new voice shatters the tension like glass.

The man was most likely the manager. Kageyama had thought he was a fair man in general, but right now, he looked very close to kicking both Hinata and him out.

“We’d wish you’d refrain from making a scene.” The manager says. His name-tag shook along with his anger. _Sawamura Daichi_ was printed neatly with Times New Roman.

Whether Hinata noticed this or not at all, they both shut up, and cooperated the rest of the day.

But that doesn’t mean the next.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata had a different view of Kageyama now. Well, not like it made a huge difference, but he may have accidentally paid close attention to him.

Kageyama always wants a Columbia Decaf. He scowls when the beans aren’t ground enough, and when he takes a sip of coffee, he tips the cup slowly at first and then takes a sip.

Kageyama was strange. That was for sure.

“You’re looking at me weird,”comments Kageyama, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Hinata turns away fast. “Was not!”

“You were, dumbass.”

“So what if I was?” Hinata questions.

Kageyama’s silent at this, but Hinata doesn’t like it. He liked Kageyama better when he always had something to say.

Most of the time, it was an insult though.

“Well,” Hinata huffs. “If you wanted to know, it was about what kind of coffee you always buy.”

“Oh.” There’s no emotion behind his eyes. Hinata’s a little disappointed.

(Just a little. Like a drop from the rain.)

“Well, I don’t like sugar,” Kageyama says. “It’s too...sweet.”

Hinata laughs at this as if it was the funniest thing ever. “Sugar is supposed to be sweet!” he exclaims.

Kageyama scowls that scowl that was probably made just for him. “Okay, I don’t like sweet things then.”

“Why?”

Kageyama sighs. “Why do you ask so many questions?”

That’s right. Why did he? Hinata shrugs in response and smiles.

“Who knows,” he says with a laugh. “Maybe you’re worth it.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it. He opens it again, and leaves it like that.

_He might catch flies in his mouth for doing that_ , thinks Hinata, while giggling.

“What’s so funny, you dumbass?”

“I am not a dumbass.”

“A midget dumbass then.”

“Well, then you’re Medusa!”

“Medusa?”

“Yeah, because she turns people to stone with her face.”

“You mean her eyes, idiot.”

“Well, whatever. It’s the same either way!”

“What do you mean by ‘either way’?”

“Well, maybe if you smiled once in a while…”

“I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY NORMAL FACE, YOU DUMBASS!”

Everyone in the cafe gets silent. Hinata, himself, laughs nervously and has the decency to look embarrassed. Kageyama pales.

_Oh look_ , Hinata thinks, _There's the manager_.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata didn’t like Kageyama. Not as much as the next person. But Kageyama was fun to be around, even if “dumbass” was the only insult he knew.

“Hey, Kageyama, why do you always sit in the same seat?”

To his surprise, Kageyama doesn’t shout “dumbass” and just shrugs.

“Easier that way.”

“...Can I sit with you?”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“No.”

“You should be more social, Kageyama-kun.”

“Don’t add the ‘kun’, you never bothered in the beginning so it’s weird.”

“ _You’re_ weird.”

Don’t be stupid.”

“ _You’re_ stupid.”

Kageyama smacks him on the back of his head, but Hinata smiles.

Yeah. He didn’t like Kageyama.

Well, maybe just a little bit.

(Okay. A lot more than a little bit.)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I grabbed that straw first.”

“No way, you’re just saying that because you got here before me!”

“Dumbass, can’t you tell the difference?”

“For fuck’s sake, just grab another straw!” someone exclaims from the back.

Kageyama sighs in resignation and reaches over to grab another straw. Today, they had ordered iced tea because it was honestly too hot for a coffee and Hinata bugged him to try something new. His iced tea was really just normal ice tea, as normal as iced tea can get anyway. But Hinata had looked forward to the cafe’s new introductory product, the mango peach iced tea.

Just as Kageyama reaches for another straw, Hinata does too. Their old green straw, forgotten, falls to the floor.

He doesn’t know how, but they end up holding the same straw again, fingers touching. The new straw was orange.

Kageyama was really starting to hate that color even more.

He waits for Hinata to let go and grab another one.

He didn’t. Then Kageyama was expecting Hinata to blow his head off saying that he had reached for the straw first.

He didn’t.

Hinata was completely frozen, looking as if he was zoning out but thinking very hard.

He hears a mumbled “like” under Hinata’s breath.

“Do you really like orange that much?” Kageyama asks. “You can have the straw then.”

Hinata’s face jumps up to his to look at him directly.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says with a smile. “I like you a lot!”

At this, the cafe goes silent. Usually, it was annoying. But this time, he felt embarrassed.

“I like you, Kage-”

“D-Don’t repeat it, dumbass!” Kageyama scolds. “T-That’s stupid, you can’t like a guy, right?”

Kageyama hated it when he felt his heart beat faster.

Hinata’s smile doesn't waver but the happiness in his eyes dulls, and Kageyama thinks he might have said the wrong thing.

“Ahahaha!” Hinata laughs. “Just kidding!”

“Don’t kid about those kind of things…” Kageyama mutters under his breath.

“Right, right!” Kageyama thinks Hinata agrees too easily. “Oh, I hafta go! See ya, Kageyama!”

“Wait, your straw!” Kageyama calls out. But Hinata is already running to the door, not looking behind at all. Hinata opens the cafe door and Kageyama thinks he heard a sniffle.

(He forgets it the next minute.)

Later, after finishing his iced tea, he remembers Hinata’s left-behind one., alone on his table.

_I guess I shouldn't waste it_ , Kageyama thinks to himself, as he grabs the tea and makes a face of hesitation.

He takes a sip and frowns just a little.

It was a little too sweet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata doesn’t show up. Kageyama thinks it’s great. No Hinata meant peace and quiet and NOT getting kicked out of the cafe.

Kageyama’s next in line. He goes up to the cash register. The person behind it was different, with a height like Hinata’s, and his hair has a streak of blonde on his forehead. Kageyama recognizes him as the barista that made his drinks.

_If Hinata was here_ , Kageyama thinks, _he’d probably mention something about his height in front of the latter._

Wait, why was he thinking about Hinata? Hinata didn’t deserve his thoughts. It’s a Hinata-free day, so he should take advantage of this moment before the next day.

_Well, whatever_. Kageyama thought. He’ll be here tomorrow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hinata wasn’t here. _Again._

Kageyama orders his decaf in peace.

_Maybe he’s running late_ , he thinks.

But Hinata was never late.

He pushes this thought out of his head, trying not to notice the smirk that was being thrown at him from the short barista dude.

Really. Who cares about that midget.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kageyama’s standing in line at 8:00 am on a Wednesday. The door opens behind him, and out of habit, he turns his head.

It isn’t Hinata.

Kageyama feels a sudden pang of disappointment, but he tries pushing it away. He’s stepping on it, squishing it down, ripping it, cutting it, pushing it away. But the feeling keeps coming back.

He doesn’t like it. He hates it more than the color orange.

He orders his drink. The words that drone out of his mouth don’t sound very appealing. The cashier was still the same. Not the one that always messed up his order, thank god. But still, _this_ guy was sending him smiles from across the room like he was planning something.

“Where’s your missing piece?” the cashier asks with a mischievous smile.

Kageyama cocks his head in confusion. Missing piece?

“The orange-haired shrimp.”

Oh, _that_ missing piece. He almost retorts back to the cashier that he shouldn’t be saying such things, especially when Hinata’s height was almost the same as his.

He suddenly realizes that the cashier was waiting for a response.

“I-I don’t know. And it’s not really any of my business,” he says indignantly.

Epic fail.

It was written all over the cashier’s face.

“I’m Nishinoya.”

“Nishinoya” waggles his eyebrows and Kageyama scowls.

“Well, what’s yours?”

“Not something that you should know,” he almost says.

“...Kageyama.”

Nishinoya smiles. It makes him shudder from head to toe.

“So, about that midget.”

(Kageyama raises an eyebrow. Nishinoya gets the hint, and bares his teeth in response.)

“What about Hinata?” Kageyama asks suspiciously.

“Ohhhh, nice! You know his name! Ten points to you!”

Although his response was sincere, anyone else could have said that line dripping with sarcasm.

(Kageyama missed Hinata.)

“You know,” Nishinoya continues. “You should just tell him.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes. “Tell him _what?_ ”

Nishinoya scoffs as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “The shrimp. Orange fun-sized college student! Hinata Shouyou! Don’t tell me you forgot his name already.”

“How do _you_ know his name?”

“Well, you guys make a pretty big racket in here,” Nishinoya laughs. “It’s a miracle that Daichi hasn’t banned you from here yet!”

“I’m going to get my coffee.” Kageyama says dryly. He starts to walk away, but Nishinoya doesn’t give up.

“Good luck getting together with your crush!”

Kageyama needs to bite his lip to stop himself from strangling the cashier. He didn’t like Hinata. He didn’t like his orange hair and his small figure and how his cheeks looked like jelly. He didn’t like the way Hinata pouted, the way Hinata always talked to him, and he DEFINITELY didn’t like the way Hinata smiled. Especially when he smiles at other people.

Hinata wasn’t even his friend...right?

Well, he’d ask Hinata about it tomorrow.

Kageyama lets out a small sigh and looks out the window.

If he did come tomorrow.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a week, Hinata finally came back.

It wasn’t a scene like usual. He slipped in the cafe, quiet, so quiet that Kageyama almost didn’t notice. Kageyama runs up to him.

“Where have you fucking been?” Kageyama demands angrily. He’s taking it all in, the orange, the shortness. When he searches for Hinata’s smile...it’s not there.

“I haven’t been anywhere?” Hinata says with a little laugh.

“But I haven’t seen you for…” Kageyama pauses, thinking about what to say. “...A long time.” he decides.

This time, Hinata flashes him a half smile and Kageyama knows there’s something wrong. “It’s only been a week.” Hinata points out.

“Yeah, but…” Kageyama struggles with what to do. “It was a little...strange without you here…”

“Eh?” Hinata sounds confused, but he looks down and Kageyama feels a wave of worry rush through him. “I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”

Kageyama’s mouth is glued together. The words are stuck in his throat, but what words? What was he going to say? His mouth stiffens as if he wants to say something.

_If I said I don’t like Hinata but I do_ , Kageyama thinks furiously. _Then what do I-_

Oh.

_Oh._  


 

It all clicks now.

“YOU IDIOT!” Kageyama spat. “YOU DUMBASS-MIDGET-STUPID-CLUELESS DUMBASS!”

“You said ‘dumbass’ twice.”

Kageyama looks around the room and the stares they were getting were from people that probably thought they were crazy. It happens all in an instant. Kageyama grabs Hinata and drags him outside. From the corner of his eye, he sees Nishinoya flash a “good job” sign with his hand. Hinata shrieks in surprise as Kageyama pulls him out the door. They finally stop at a nearby corner and both of them are panting for air.

“Is this your idea of trying to get a punch in?” Hinata laughs nervously, but not without taking a deep breath of air to get his words out.

Kageyama shakes his head, still trying to breath. He hopes Hinata notices, because he really doesn’t want to nod again, especially when his throat hurts from yelling so loud

“So,” Hinata starts. “Why did you drag me over here then? If you didn’t want to punch me. I’m taking your word for it, you know. I don’t want to walk out of here with a bruise on my face."

“I...I thought we were friends...” Kageyama says between breaths. He was a little hurt at the fact that Hinata didn’t know the reason why, especially when Hinata was so upset about it in the first place. “Do you really think so badly of me?”

Kageyama looks down to see Hinata’s face. Hinata was smiling. But it wasn’t the Hinata smile he knew like the back of his hand. 

_Wait, has he been not coming to the cafe because he thought that I…_

Kageyama felt horrible. He felt horrible for not filtering his words more carefully back then, and even more so when he had just noticed that Hinata was not cheery, happy Hinata.

_I want Hinata’s smile. I want to hold Hinata’s hand. I want to hug Hinata. I want…_

__

_I want Hinata._

Blood rushes to his face and he really hopes that the sun was too blinding for Hinata to see.

_Of course that’s not going to work, we’re in the daytime_ , thinks Kageyama.

“Kageyama? Kageyamaaaaaa-”

“W-WHAT?”

“Are you okay?”

Kageyama scrunches his eyes together. It doesn’t make sense. He feels his breathing get quicker and his face get hotter.

This was not fair play.

Kageyama looks at Hinata directly for the first time in days.

He looks at Hinata’s eyes, his hair...his lips…

_Stop it_ , Kageyama almost brings his hands up to his face. He’s never been this greedy before. He wants to disappear on the spot.

“I-I might…” Kageyama manages to stutter out.

“Might?” Hinata does this weird thing with his eyebrows.

“I MIGHT-” he shouts out. His eyes close tightly again. _Damn it, why is this-_

“Kageyama?”

No, NO, _NO_. With every beat, he can feel his heart beat faster and louder. His control over his emotions was slowly slipping from his grip.

(Hinata’s completely disarmed him.)

“I-I might a-also…”

Hinata’s eyes widen, and he looks so surprised, Kageyama tries not to scream at the fact that he wanted to pull Hinata into his arms and never let go.

“...Also?” Hinata presses.

Kageyama feels like he’s at his limit. _Tell me that you love me too…!_

__

“UGH NEVERMIND OKAY!?”

Hinata screeches. “No way! Finish what you were going to say!”

Hinata grabs his right hand and Kageyama feels himself grabbing it back.

“D-Dumbass.” Kageyama whispers. He sees himself act on his own, leaning his face down towards Hinata’s. Hinata puts his hand on Kageyama’s cheek, and he twitches at the sudden contact. Kageyama looks at the smiling face before him and he knows he can’t say it.

“I MIGHT ALSO LIKE-” Kageyama practically shouts, but he’s stopped by the feel of lips gently brushing against his own. He hears Hinata laughing and Kageyama stiffens.

“I’ll make you fall for me.” Hinata says with his Hinata smile.

Then, Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama, and Kageyama lets out a muffled sound of surprise, but manages to grab the courage to hug him back.  Kageyama smiles against his orange hair, orange, orange, orange.

**  
**_I already have._

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh, hello!  
> First up, sorry about the really bad tense. Czwizard and I tried but in the end, we gave up. (^_^;)  
> This is v_ichigo_v and this is my very first fanfic. Czwizard helped me edit, and first up, I would like to thank her for all she's done for me!  
> Basically, I kind of started with a headcanon from tumblr and the ball rolled from there. I didn't expect it to be this long, so finishing this was a huge accomplishment for me!  
> Czwizard and I both love these two, and we will hopefully be making more in the future! Thanks for reading!


End file.
